


Easy

by FirenzeSun



Series: Simple [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Geralt takes care of Jaskier, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Sexy Baths, he has a brooding scare that is surprisingly not as big as he thought, not to be confused with bath sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: "I thought we had said sex first, bath later," Jaskier said, his voice low not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment."No, you said that, I never even agreed," Geralt responded with humor in his voice. But then his voice softened. "Let me take care of you now, we can have sex later."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Simple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585798
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1980





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave my boys alone after all. So here, have a sequel.

Geralt's first thought in the morning was how the hell did he manage to sleep, Jaskier's snores were louder than usual today. But then, he felt the breath that tangled with his chest hair and pulled it softly. There was a weight lying half over him. Jaskier this night, unlike all the other times, had fallen asleep tangled with him. Geralt's arm firm around his waist.

He relished for a while in their nakedness, their warmth. He kept one hand holding the arm that Jaskier had over his stomach, and he buried the other one in Jaskier's hair, softly as not to wake him. He inhaled deeply. Despite the filth, not only from last night but also from the rough period of their separation, he smelled that which was exclusively Jaskier's, and the slow witcher heart rejoiced and relaxed with the familiar scent.

He then remembered how his medallion had vibrated last night at the end.

Jaskier stirred.

He made a ugly noise as he suddenly swallowed his last snore and he raised his head. Geralt witnessed the whole process behind his eyes. The brief moments of complete confusion as his mind was still far away. Followed by the slow realization, and finally, a smile that lighted his eyes.

"Hello," he tried to say with charm, and were Geralt anybody else, it would have been a pathetic attempt. But on Geralt, it worked.

"Hello," he replied with a smile of his own. "Come here."

He pushed Jaskier's head towards him so he could properly kiss him good morning and to get lost once again in the feel of those lips and nothing else. Jaskier moaned into it, as if he needed the kiss to fully believe it had all been real.

It didn't remain slow for too long. Soon Geralt's hand was tightening on Jaskier's hair and Jaskier was climbing over him with a groan. His tights surrounded his waist and his hands grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. Jaskier hungered, one night had not been nearly enough to satisfy him, he wanted more and more. He suspected it would be like this for a long time, probably the rest of his life. He was okay with it as long as Geralt let him satisfy his hunger.

One of Jaskier's hand trailed downwards to hold and caress one of Geralt's pectorals, making him moan. Heat was traveling downwards, so making use of his Witcher training, Geralt broke the kiss.

"Wait, not now," he said straining. "We need to get ready for the bath."

"Hm, is fucking me on the bed and later in the tub too much of a strain for the great Geralt of Rivia?" Jaskier teased him.

Geralt couldn't help the thrust he made against Jaskier at the thought. "No, but it might not be wise if they find us like this when they come to prepare the bath."

Jaskier groaned and hid his face on Geralt's chest with an honest to the Chaos pout. And dammit all, Geralt was melting with that instead of just being exasperated. He was exasperated of course, but his frustration was not that much against Jaskier but rather that he couldn't rub himself off against him.

"Not fair," Jaskier complained.

"Few things in life are."

"I'm still riding you in the bath, though."

"You do realize that you desperately need a bath, don't you? Unless you want to have sex in filthy water."

"I'll ride you first, and then we actually bath."

"You're insufferable, you know?"

"No, I'm horny."

"So that's your excuse all the time?"

"Yes, actually."

They stayed in silence for a moment, basking in their closeness, before Jaskier got up with a groan and begun dressing. When they finally knocked on their door to fill the tub with water, Geralt was already in his breeches. They had rearranged themselves a bit so it didn't look like they've slept together.

Well, it was obvious that they've slept in the same bed. There was nothing out of the ordinary with that when on the road. What they were trying to hide was that they had had sex, as depending on the people and place, it wasn't that well accepted and they were trying to avoid unnecessary trouble.

Mostly.

The woman that entered with the water, commented nothing. She mostly looked tired and bored of doing the same job. Jaskier went through his clothes and took the one coin he had left.

"Thank you," he said, giving it to the lady.

The woman acknowledged him with her eyes only before leaving with the tip.

When Jaskier turned around, Geralt was staring at him.

"What?"

"That was all you had left."

"Yeah," Jaskier acknowledged, but not wanting to be told off for giving away the little money he no longer had.

When he raised his eyes to look at Geralt, a slow smile graced his lips.

"Come here," he said.

Once in reach, Geralt lowered his head and gave Jaskier a deep, but incredibly soft kiss that left Jaskier chasing after him when he broke apart. With that same soft smile in his lips, he undressed Jaskier at a steady slow pace. His hands didn't linger much on his skin, so the water wouldn't go cold, but just enough to send shivers down Jaskier spine.

He had closed his eyes to deal with the sensations, so it surprised him when Geralt suddenly whispered in his ear. "Get in the water."

Jaskier opened his eyes with a soft exhale. While his brain rebooted enough to follow Geralt's command, he got lost in his eyes. He then remembered himself, and entered the tub, groaning at the feeling of the hot water.

"Scoot forward," Geralt told him, and slided behind him once Jaskier did room for him.

He then pushed him back by the waist, so Jaskier's lower back was against his stomach, while also pushing his head forward softly. Next thing Jaskier knew was water pouring softly over his head from a vase Geralt had obtained.

"I thought we had said sex first, bath later," Jaskier said, his voice low not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment.

"No, you said that, I never even agreed," Geralt responded with humor in his voice. But then his voice softened. "Let me take care of you now, we can have sex later."

"Okay," Jaskier agreed with a shaking breath. Very few people had wanted to take care of him in his life. His mom had been the only one at first, a few friends in his childhood maybe. But that had been a long time ago. He had never thought that Geralt wouldn't want to. Even less after they had met Yennefer. But here they were and Jaskier was not about to question it.

Geralt got his hair wet, a hand managing the vase, the other rubbing his scalp. He then left the vase and rubbed the soap over his head. Jaskier groaned when next Geralt was rubbing his head with both hands. It was only this side of rough when he used his nails to scrap the dirt he had accumulated on the rough weeks he'd had. But it was still gentle and Jaskier was loving every second of it.

"Move forward, lean your head back," Geralt told him.

With slow movements, Jaskier complied. Again the water ran through his head, removing everything. Geralt's hand covered his forehead to prevent any soap entering his eyes, and then it was back to rubbing his hair.

When he was done with the hair, Geralt kissed his cheek and pushed his head forward. The next thing Jaskier felt was the soap on his back and a washcloth. Geralt washed him thoroughly, but never aggressive. He washed first his back his neck, then his arms, his front. He got him to lie back his head against his shoulder, and with a softer washcloth he cleaned his face. He afterwards returned to his legs, it got decidedly erotic when he washed his inner thighs, and Jaskier had never thought of feet as something particularly sexy, but when Geralt washed them he saw the appeal.

He was clean and aroused, his cock half-hard.

And he was madly in love.

"Only one place left to clean," Geralt said.

He took the washcloth over Jaskier's cock, and begun rubbing there. He was careful, but still thorough and incredibly erotic. Jaskier didn't even bother to contain his moans as his cock went to fully hard.

"Gotta clean this well for later," Geralt said and took the washcloth lower, cleaning well his perineum and even lower. His intentions were pretty clear and Jaskier tried really hard to not move against Geralt's fingers there. But Geralt held him with an arm around his waist to contain him.

"Go wait in the bed, I'll join you in a moment."

Geralt washed himself fast, mostly because he didn't want to ruin his hard work by rubbing himself against Jaskier if he was still dirty. He came out of the tub dripping water, Jaskier's eyes fixed on him, on the drops that fell from his hair onto his shoulders, and then slided down through his muscles.

Jaskier moaned impatiently and Geralt smiled predatory.

He climbed over him, both of their bodies wet. The soft intimacy of the tub had been beautiful but this was fun. Geralt moved down and kissed him, promises of what was waiting for him. He slided a hand under his neck, raising him so they can be closer. Geralt's hard body against Jaskier's softer one. Their dicks, equally hard, slided against their bodies.

It was strange for Geralt the desire he had for Jaskier. It had been instant attraction with Yennefer. Physical mostly, but also something more. But it hadn't been like that with Jaskier. Even their friendship had grown slowly. But after over a decade of knowing one another, desiring Jaskier seemed natural. As easy as breathing.

He put in the back of his mind how his medallion had vibrated last night. That was not important now, the important thing was how Jaskier nodded when he told him to turn around and to trust him.

He kissed his spine, a kiss to each vertebrae. His hand touched his sides, caressing up and down until there was no more vertebrae left to kiss. Geralt's hands cupped his ass, his hands were big, covering each cheek, massaging them. He then moved them apart.

"Geralt?"

"I've told you I was cleaning it for later."

With that Geralt went down, first a fleeting kiss, then a lick. His tongue contouring Jaskier's rim, before licking deeper.

Meanwhile, Jaskier was holding back. Despite the moans and sobs that escaped him, it was a good job considering he wanted to scream his pleasure to the four winds. His hands grabbed uselessly the sheets, his knuckles white. He wanted to trash against the bed, get some relief on his cock, but Geralt prevented it with the hold he had on him.

After a while, Geralt moved upwards, he cleaned the tear tracks on his face and grabbed the oil they had used last night. He moved Jaskier's wet hair from his neck, and after a kiss there, he entered him. Jaskier cried out underneath him and Geralt groaned.

They wouldn't last long, too wound up from the bath already. Their toes were already curling. The pace wasn't brutal, but it was deep and fast and it was too much, he couldn't slow down, not that either of them wanted to. Geralt untangled Jaskier's hands from the sheets so he could tangled them with his instead.

This time, Geralt came first, a groan and he was spilling deep inside of Jaskier, his body pressing him down against the bed. Jaskier came afterwards, on the next thrust Geralt did while still orgasming.

Jaskier was the first to break the panting silence.

"I can't believe we were missing this for thirteen years," he sighed.

"We weren't ready," Geralt replied, kissing him in the corner of his mouth.

"Hm," Jaskier hums, sleepy again.

"Don't fall asleep, you need to eat now."

"Sleep now, more sex later."

"Jaskier," he warned him.

"Okay, okay."

.

They were having breakfast at the inn. Despite his previous protests, Jaskier was well into his second plate. Watching him eat, Geralt allowed himself to have the thoughts he was burying about destiny and the fragility of mortal life.

"I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous habit for you."

Geralt glared at him. "I've been thinking," he repeated sternly, "I will take a couple of jobs here to leave you some coin, and afterwards I'll go to Cintra. I'm done running."

"Wait, do you want to leave me?" Jaskier's eyes were already glassy, and the sensibility that would have annoyed Geralt before, he realized it endeared him now.

"I'm not comfortable with you coming to Cintra, not with Nilfgaard so interested in it. I have a bad feeling. If two go to find a third, I'm afraid only two will return."

It was too soon for a separation, not when Jaskier thought he had lost Geralt forever. Geralt felt the trepidation on Jaskier, so with a hand on his shoulder, he said:

"Don't worry, people linked by destiny will always find each other."

Jaskier looked at him with big eyes. Geralt smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> BTW, I should be given an award for resisting inserting Stoic Philosophy into this.


End file.
